


Not Life threatening

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Neal is in the car with Peter when the breaks are sabotaged and they drive towards the crossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Life threatening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for azertynin`s prompt on collar corner: Neal is in the car with Peter when he has the accident in E4x12 and we all know how Neal freaks out easily when he is in the passenger seat. After what happened, Neal is nervous to get back in the passenger seat.  
> Originally posted on August 11th 2014.  
>  

 

When Peter realizes that the breaks are not functioning, he just mentions ´I have no breaks´. Diana is still on speakerphone and Neal just looks up from the conversation with Diana towards Peter. When Neal realizes that Peter is serious and not making an ill placed joke, he just sits tight anxiously. He isn´t the best of passengers, but this is freaking him out, they are driving towards a crossing and Neal sees that Peter tries to stay calm. His training has kicked in, and Neal doesn´t want to get in this mind frame, so he doesn´t say anything. Neal tries to think calmly for a way out of this mess, and already thinks that they will clear the crossing, but is stopped in his thinking when a car comes crashing into them. Neal never saw the car coming. Air bags deploy, a screech of wheels, wrenching of metal and within seconds it is over. The silence is almost deafening.

Diana´s voice comes from the hands free set, asking if they are alright, but as there is no response, she picks up her cell and calls 911.

Because the accident happened on a busy crossing, bystanders immediately go to both cars and call 911.

Peter is slumped against Neal, who hit his head against the passenger side window. Since there is blood on the window, the first responder doesn´t open the door and tells bystanders to leave to door closed. He enters the car from the back seat and feels for a pulse on both occupants. Both have a strong one and seem to be breathing fine.

The man in the passenger seat starts to move, so the man holds his head in the position it is in.

´You were in a car accident and hit your head. Please hold still until the paramedics are here´, he tells the passenger. He gets a slurred ´OK´, so that is a good sign, the guy probably has a concussion, hopefully nothing life threatening.

The driver still hasn´t moved, which worries him, but he had the full impact of the other car. He holds both his hands around the headrest against the sides of the passenger´s head when he feels movement again.

´Hey, hey, take it easy, what is your name?

´Name?´

´Yes, what is your name?´

´Neal´ the man slurs.

´Hi Neal, my name is Andy, you have to keep still, remember?´

´What happened?´

´You were in a car accident.

´How is Peter doing?´

´He is unconscious, but breathing OK, I guess he was hit a bit harder.´

´Hit?´ Neal sounds confused. He also starts to move more as if he wants to struggle but is too weak. Andy guesses he is trying to look at the driver.

´Neal, Neal, you need to keep still, you could have spinal damage.´

Neal tops his struggling and starts giggling.

´What is so funny, Neal?´ Andy asks surprised.

´I don´t know.´

´What happened to me?´

´You were in an accident.´ Andy explains patiently.

At that moment, two officers and paramedics come running towards the car. The officers start moving the bystanders along, taking statements. The paramedic leans in the car to talk to Andy.

´One man unconscious and one man confused´ Andy reports to the paramedics.

As Andy is holding Neal´s head, the paramedic opens the passenger door and slips a neck brace around Neal´s neck and tells Andy to let go, so he can leave the car.

Within minutes, the fire department is on scene and they lift the roof to get both occupants onto backboards and into the ambulance. Peter hasn´t regained consciousness during their execration from the car and Neal kept asking what had happened. The paramedic ensures Andy that this is common in a concussion, and not to worry, both men have no life threatening injuries.

 

*  *  *

 

´Neal, can you open your eyes and look at me?´

AJ sees that Neal has trouble focusing on him, but he tries, so that is OK.

´The rescue guys are here, Neal, and they are going to cut the roof off the car. It will be noisy. But I will have to leave you when they are cutting, but as soon as it is done, I will be back. I will stand just a few feet away, holler if something is wrong, OK? We are going to put a safety blanket over Peter and you to protect you from the glass. So please sit still and let the rescuers do their job.´ Andy explains.

Andy sees that Neal´s eyes are already drooping, so he gently shakes him.

´Neal? Neal, I need you to stay awake so you can listen if Peter needs something, OK? I am putting your hand on his arm. Keep him company, can you do that for me Neal?´

He grabs Neal´s hand and places it on Peter´s arm. He sees that Neal gives it a squeeze before he puts the blanket on top of both man, and gives the signal to the rescue workers to start.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal first notion is the silence around him, it is sort of surreal in NYC. Something is wrong, Neal doesn´t know what, but as he rouses more, he starts moving and before he opens his eyes, two hands grab his head and hold it still.

_´You were in a car accident and hit your head. Please hold still until the paramedics are here´_

Neal tries to process this info, but realizes the voice wants an answer, so he slurs out an ´OK´. Is that his voice?

In a car accident, he hasn´t driving a car in quite some time. Was he in a taxi?

When he opens his eyes, he sees that he is in the passenger seat of a car. And something…, no correct that, someone is slumped against his left side and he wants to look who it is.

The person behind him, immediately reacts by holding his head more firmly.

_´Hey, hey, take it easy, what is your name?_

´Name?´ that sounds like an easy enough question.

´ _Yes, what is your name?´_

´Neal slurs his name, wow, that doesn´t sound good. Why does he sound so strange?

 _´Hi Neal, my name is Andy, you have to keep still, remember?´_ he hears the reassuring words from Andy behind him. Why is there a guy behind him holding his head.

´What happened?´

´You were in a car accident.

OK, Neal has no reason not to believe Andy. But if he is in the passenger side of the car, there must have been a driver. He opens his eyes again, _when did he close them_ , and stares at the dashboard. It is Peter´s car.

´How is Peter doing?´

_´He is unconscious, but breathing OK, I guess he was hit a bit harder.´_

´Hit?´ Neal wants to look at Peter, he hasn´t felt any movement from the person next to him. His worry for Peter increases, and he wants to check for himself.

_´Neal, Neal, you need to keep still, you could have spinal damage.´_

Neal realizes that the person is right , but his head hurts and he is getting dizzy. It is like sitting on a carousel, he starts giggling but he doesn´t know why, he just doesn´t feel right.

_´What is so funny, Neal?´_

´I don´t know.´ Did he say that out loud? Neal is confused. Maybe he should ask Andy.

´What happened to me?´

´You were in a accident.´

OK, that makes sense, it would explain why his head feels like his brain wants to leave it. Neal hears several people talking to his right, but he can´t keep up with the conversation.

Suddenly, the door next to him is opened and a man sticks his head in Neal´s line of vision.

´Hi Neal, my name is AJ and I am a paramedic. I will take care of you and my colleague Bob overthere will take good care of your friend. Can you tell me his name?´

´Special agent´ Neal slurs.

´OK, he is a special agent, but do you know his name?´ AJ asks patiently.

´Peter.´

´OK, Bob will take good care of Peter. Now, Neal, I am going to slide a neck brace around your neck, so Andy can let go of your head, OK? I want you to keep still. Can you do that for me?´

Neal doesn´t feel right so he feels like he should ask why this is.

´What happened?´

While AJ explains that he was in a car accident, Neal feels that something is shoved around his neck and his head is kept fastened in something rigid. At the same time he feels the two hands releasing his head.

´Neal, can you open your eyes and look at me?´

Neal blearily looks at AJ, who sits contorted in front of him. But his vision is all blurred so he just wants to shut his eyes again, because it makes him nauseated to look at the two AJ´s.

´The rescue guys are here, Neal, and they are going to cut the roof off the car. It will be noisy. But I will have to leave you when they are cutting, but as soon as it is done, I will be back. I will stand just a few feet away, holler if something is wrong, OK? We are going to put a safety blanket over Peter and you to protect you from the glass. So please sit still and let the rescuers do their job.´ Andy explains.

Neal doesn´t get everything AJ is saying, as he feels so tired and only wants to sleep.

´Neal? Neal, I need you to stay awake so you can listen if Peter needs something, OK? I am putting your hand on his arm. Keep him company, can you do that for me Neal?´

The mentioning of Peter´s name rouses Neal and suddenly his hand lies on top of an arm. He gently squeezes the arm.

´I am here, Peter.´ Neal whispers.

Despite the noise, Neal fades a little and suddenly hands are lifting him onto something hard. And the ride to hospital is one big blur of noises and smells.

 

*  *  *

 

When they arrive at Lennox Hill, El and Diana are already waiting for them. Peter is wheeled away, followed by El. Diana stays with Neal.

After 3 hours in the ER, Neal is discharged, diagnosed with a grade II concussion, the small cut on his temple is sewn and bandaged. He has bruises on his right side where he hit the door, but as AJ had said, no life threatening injuries. The doctor wants him to stay the night, but Neal is persistent and wants to home and take a warm shower and sleep in his own bed.

As he has a concussion, someone has to stay with him during the night, so El calls Mozzie, who agrees go to Neal´s apartment. Diana drives him home as El stays with Peter, who is being committed to the hospital, as he still hasn´t regained consciousness.

With the help of Diana and Mozzie, Neal painstakingly manages the stairs to his apartment. Mozzie ensures Diana that he will wake Neal every hour to check if he is not bleeding in his brain.

 

*  *  *

 

Three weeks later, Peter is released for duty. Neal also has been on sick leave during the last three weeks. Hughes didn´t think it was a good idea for Neal to come to work alone, so Peter and Neal spent some time together recuperating. The last week or so, Peter has managed to get a probie to bring case files to his home after El leaves in the morning for work.

So the next morning, Peter drives to Riverside Drive to pick up Neal. He is happy, as the Bureau gave him a new model Taurus with all sorts of neat gadgets, Neal will love. It is their first tip in a car again, as Peter wasn´t allowed to drive until he was medically cleared for duty.

When he arrives at June´s, Neal is already waiting for him. Peter stops the car and Neal walks smiling up to the car and opens the door.

The moment the new car smell hits him, he pales.

´You OK, Neal?´ Peter asks worried.

´Yes, I am fine.´ Neal tries to smile, but it looks forced. And he also doesn´t make any attempt to enter the car.

´Come on, Neal, we need to get into the office.´

But Neal doesn´t move at all, it looks like he is frozen in the moment.

´Are you coming or going, Neal?´ Peter jokes.

Suddenly Neal visually shakes out of whatever trapped him and he slides into the car.

´Seatbelt, Neal.´ Peter growls.

´Oh, sorry´ Neal says absentmindly.

Peter starts the car and drives off but he notices Neal´s breathing is way too fast, he sounds if he will start to hyperventilate any second. When he glances over, Neal is sweaty and pale. _This can´t be good_. The next available parking spot, Peter parks the car and turns to Neal.

´Neal, you aren´t OK, don´t insult me by pretending you are fine.´

´Peter, I told you before, I am fine, nothing to worry about. The headaches are gone, so are the bruises.´

´Neal, you are as white as a sheet, your breathing is way too fast, you are tense and jittery. Are you not ready to go to work?´

´Off course, I am, it is just…´ Neal trails off.

´It is just what?´

´The car smells so new. Maybe we can take a cab to work?´

´A cab? We have a new car. It is the latest model Ford Taurus. I will even let you play with the controls.´

Neal I getting ready to leave the car, when it dawns on Peter.

´Are you afraid that we will have another accident? This car is checked and double checked, Hughes made sure of that. Nothing is going to happen.´ Peter is by now talking in a tone of voice he would use for a jumper.

´How do you know nothing will happen, Peter? We didn´t expect anything to happen three weeks ago.´

´It is normal to have second thoughts. It is OK to feel scared, but life continues, and I don´t plan going everywhere on foot. Are you planning on going everywhere by subway?´

´No, but…´ Intellectually Neal knows that Peter is right, but he feels like he is never wants to sit in a passenger seat again.

´Tell you what Neal, let´s get out of the car, we´ll grab a cup of coffee and take it from there, You´re in?´

´This is your way of telling me to cowboy up?´

´Yes, it is buddy, we´ll get through this, as long as you don´t pretend to be OK, when you are not. It is not strange to have some quirks after an accident, they will go away after a while if you don´t give into them. Allow yourself some space to get in a better mindset, there is nothing wrong with that. I have been there, you know?´

´You have?´ Neal looks surprised.

´You think I have always worked White Collar? I have had my fair share of PTSD, buddy, let me tell you that. If I learned one thing from those shrinks, let the accident affect you, and don't try to rush it out the door. If you want to see a professional to talk about it and get checked out, that's great! The bureau will take care of that. I turned out okay without it, and you will get better either way. Just trust me on this one.´

´I know this great new coffee place, just a block away…´ Neal realizes, that he can work through this.

 

 


End file.
